


Komahina One-Shots

by KiwiFruitSnakes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, havefun, he's dense, housewife komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiFruitSnakes/pseuds/KiwiFruitSnakes
Summary: Super small one shots for some fluffy komahina. I couldnt find any so i made one!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. You do matter

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is about komaeda being a housewife and him and hajime being fluffy so yea

Komaeda stood at the sink, doing the dishes. He had just made dinner and it was just a waiting game for his husband to come home. He glanced at the clock. _Hajime should be home any minute now._ He rinsed his hands off and went to set the table. A lot had changed since high school. Obviously, him and Hajime had gotten married but it wasn't only them. Kirigiri and Makoto had also gotten married and worked for the Future Foundation. Gundam went with Sonia to her home country. And...they had lost touch with everyone else. Except Nanami, who was Hajime's closest friend. Komaeda set down the last plate, just as the door clicked open. Hajime shut the door behind him.

"Welcome home!" Komaeda said, with a smile. Hajime smiled and went to kiss Komaeda on the cheek. Komaeda beamed at the attention and brought out pasta that he made. After serving them both, Komaeda sat down.

"So, how was work?" Komaeda asked. Hajime sighed.

"Stressful. It's like no one at the office knows how to do work!" As Hajime started to rant about his day, Komaeda smiled to himself. He never ever thought that he could have such a domestic life. His obsession with hope had driven everyone away and he deserved it. But after meeting Hajime(who also hated him the first times they met), he realized that he could live a peaceful life. Not that he deserved it. He knew he didn't but...it was nice.

"--You know what I mean, Ko?" Komaeda's eyes snapped up to meet Hajime's. 

"Of course, love." Komaeda smiled wider. The two of them ate the rest of their dinner while Hajime talked and Komaeda listened, nodding his head every once in a while. Before long, they were both done with their dinner.

"I can clean up, Ko," Hajime offered. Komaeda shook his head.

"No. You are too special to do such a dirty task," Komaeda proclaimed, taking the dishes up to the sink. Hajime just sighed and walked into the kitchen with his husband. Komaeda began washing their plates and putting them on the dish rack. Hajime came up behind Komaeda, observing his husband. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Hajime put his hands up Komaeda's shirt, hugging him from behind.

"Eep!" Komaeda squealed, "Your hands are cold!" Hajime hummed but made no move to remove his hands. Komaeda, realizing that Hajime had no intention of moving, went back to the dishes. Hajime rested his head on Komaeda's shoulder.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Hajime asked, his voice low by Komaeda's ear. It made Komaeda shiver.

"It doesn't really matter, Hajime." Hajime frowned.

"Of course it does." No response. Hajime took his hands out of Komaeda's shirt and picked him, bridal style.

"HAJIME!" Komaeda yelped. Hajime started to carry him to the living room. He carried him to the couch, and set him down. Hajime sat down next to him and snuggled into his neck.

"Hajime, the dishes still need done." Hajime looked up at him.

"Nope, right now is the time for validation." 

"Hajime, I--" Komaeda was cut off by Hajime tickling his sides. Laughter echoed around the room. Komaeda fell over and Hajime sat on top of him.

"Ok, ok, I yield!" Komaeda put up his hands. Hajime sat back and Komaeda tried to catch his breath. After a minute, Hajime fell over and laid on top of Komaeda. He reached for Komaeda's hand and held it in his. 

"You do matter. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Komaeda looked at Hajime. 

"Okay." They laid there in silence for a minute.

"I still have to do the dishes, Hajime."


	2. Dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finds a new song and wants to share it with his boyfriend.

Honestly, it started with listening to the radio, which Hajime didn't even know they had. He was doing dishes after breakfast when he heard the song.

_Dance in the living room, slave to the way you move, hurts when I'm leaving you_

The song pulled him out of whatever mind space he was in and forced him to listen to it. It wasn't bad, besides sounding like a typical boyband type song. He couldn't think of anyone but his boyfriend when he heard it. Suddenly, it was over and Hajime wanted to listen to it again. He decided to ask Chiaki for the name before his nightly meetings with Komaeda. Fortunately for him, she knew the song. 

"Only human by Jonas Brothers. Why do you want to know?" she asked him. Hajime hesitated. While, yes, he and Komaeda were dating, they weren't exactly public about it. In fact, they actively tried to keep it a secret. 

"Ummm... no reason in particular. I guess I just like it." Hajime said, turning red. She made a face at him.

"Really? It doesn't seem like the type of song that you would like, Hajime." She yawned and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Uh..yeah. Right. Thank you for the title. I'm gonna go now." He waved goodbye to her, running off in the other direction. Chiaki just shrugged it off and went back to playing on her 3ds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hajime sprinted to Komaeda's cottage, really hoping that he was in there. He knocked on the door.

"Komaeda?" No answer.

"Ko?" He knocked again. Again, no answer. He turned to leave.

"Hajime? What are you doing at my door?" Komaeda's voice said from behind him. Hajime whirled around to see his boyfriend behind him, smiling like a mad man. 

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get in." Komaeda made an "Oh" sound and unlocked the door.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long. I was at the beach with Gundam." Komaeda gestured for him to sit on the bed. "So, what did you need, my dear?" 

Hajime's face went completely red. He turned away from Komaeda.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be demeaning coming from trash like me." Hajime glared at him even harder. The small smile on Komaeda's face meant that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well, I had a request but since you're being a brat, I'll leave." He stood up to walk out the door, but he felt two long arms wrap around his waist and pull him back onto the bed. He landed right on Komaeda's lap with Komaeda's head snuggling right into his neck.

"Please, don't go. I didn't mean it," Komaeda breathed into his neck. 

"I won't," Hajime said, lowly. He yelped when Komaeda started kissing his neck. Hajime ran his hands through the fluffy white hair, earning a chuckle from Komaeda.

"You said that you had a request. What was it?" Komaeda asked. Hajime hummed.

"I found a song." 

"A song?"

"Yeah. I wanted to dance with you."

"With me?"

"Yeah, with you. Who else?" Hajime grabbed a device from his back pocket.

"You really don't have to. I know I'm horribly embarrassing so you really-"

"Who said you were embarrassing?" Hajime asked. Komaeda looked confused

"That's why you don't want to tell people, right? Because you're embarrassed by me?" Hajime turned on the song. As the first notes played, Hajime positioned him and Komaeda's hands, then resting his head on his shoulder as they began to sway.

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because...I'm scared. People on this island don't trust you like I do. If I told them we were dating, they wouldn't listen to me anymore. What if that happens and I get everyone killed?" Hajime didn't notice the tears falling until they landed on Komaeda's shirt. He wiped his eyes.

"Ah. You want to save your friends so you're hiding your own relationship to keep them safe." Hajime flinched at Komaeda's bluntness.

"Yeah. Pretty fucked up reason, right?" Komaeda shook his head.

"No, I think it's admirable." Hajime smirked.

"Of course you would, you psycho." Hajime felt Komaeda laugh.

"I guess you're right." They swayed back and forth to the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Hajime held the bloodied hoodie in his hands, all of the memories flooded back to him. The tears that slid down his face, landed on Komaeda's jacket. He could almost hear him ask why he was crying and hug him until he stopped. It just made him cry harder. He would never dance to the same song again. Never have to stand on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Komaeda would never tease him about the silliest things ever again. Hajime ran his hands over the jacket, trying to compose himself.

"You psycho. We were almost there. Why did you leave me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS LISTENING TO A PLAYLIST AND 'ONLY HUMAN' CAME ON AND I WAS INSPIRED. Also, it's the only Jonas brothers song that I like. Sorry for the random angst.


	3. How can you tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda starts having weird feelings toward his classmate. (a little ooc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crappy Monokuma cosplay inspired me to update. SOrry for the half-assedness of it.

Komaeda's strange feelings starting around the first trial. Maybe after it. He really didn't remember. All he _did_ remember was that these feelings were getting in the way of his plans. When he was at the beach, lecturing Fuyuhiko and Souda about the importance of hope after they were slandering its meaning, he got sidetracked by the cause of these feelings. Hajime Hinata. He was walking by the beach, probably looking for Chiaki. Komaeda was so lost in thought while staring, he didn't notice that Souda and Fuyuhiko had snuck away. 

"Hajime!" Komaeda spun around to see Chiaki, walking towards Hajime. Hajime waved at her and began walking toward her. Komaeda felt... uneasy. Chiaki and Hajime were best friends so it made sense that they hung out. It still felt wrong though. 

" Hey, Hajime!" Komaeda yelled, running after Hajime. Hajime whipped his head around, then whispered something to Chiaki. Chiaki nodded and they both walked the other way. Komaeda stopped just before the parking lot of the diner. _Ah, right. He was an idiot. No one wanted to hang out with someone so unlikeable._ He just chuckled and walked the other way. _So stupid._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Komaeda walked up to the restaurant for breakfast. Everyone was already there, talking in their respective groups. Souda talking with Gundam and Sonia, Hiyoko with Ibuki and bullying Mikan, and Chiaki with...Hajime. Nagito's skin crawled at the thought. 

"Hey, Hajime! How's your morning?" Hajime looked over at him and looked away, annoyed.

"Fine." Komaeda's smile faltered for a second at the harsh tone. Hajime looked at him, almost questioning.

"Is something wrong, Hajime?" 

"I.....nevermind. Chikai, I'm going to the store. Meet me there when you're done," Hajime said, standing up. Chiaki nodded and gave a thumbs-up. Once gone, Komaeda sighed and sunk into a chair next to Chiaki.

"Something wrong?" Chiaki's voice said, muffled by food. Komaeda turned around to look at Chiaki. She was stuffing her face with eggs and staring at him expectantly. He sighed again. 

"I don't know. I just...feel weird whenever I'm around him." 

"How so?"

"I just....feel horrible whenever he hangs out with anyone else. Like...I'm missing something?" Komaeda looked up at Chiaki. She seemed to be lost in thought as she processed what Komaeda said.

"It sounds like...you're sad..." Chiaki took another bite of egg. Komaeda blinked twice. 

"Sad?"

"Have you never felt sad before?"

"I...guess not? I don't know. All I've felt before is...hope." Chiaki put a hand up.

"Yeah, I know. We don't need to talk about it."

"Why would I be sad?" Komaeda wondered out loud. Chiaki thought again.

"How do you feel when he's around?"

"I guess I feel happy. Like he's reliable and I can put my trust in him. He fills me with hope."

"Just as I thought. You love him." Komaeda stared at her.

"What do you mean 'You love him'?"

"I _mean_ , you love him. That's why you feel sad."

"If I love him, why would I be sad? Isn't love a good thing?" Chiaki wiped her mouth on her sleeve and began to fall asleep. Soon, she was snoring and Komaeda got up to leave. She had given him something to think about. _Sad... Why would I be sad about Hajime?_ Komaeda rounded the corner. _If I love an Ultimate,_ _I should be filled with hope._ Komaeda tried to enter his room but the lock wasn't working. He fiddled with the knob before the lock turned and Hajime opened the door.

"Komaeda? What the hell are you doing here?" Hajime leaned on the door frame. Komaeda stayed frozen. His talent was supposed to protect him from situations like this. WHY WAS HE HERE AT HAJIME'S CABIN? 

"Um. Komaeda? Did you want something?" Komaeda finally lifted his head to meet Hajime's eyes. 

"Ah. No, I just ended up at the wrong cabin. I'll be leaving now." Before Komaeda could leave, Hajime caught his arm. 

"You don't seem ok. Do you want to come in?" Hajime looked concerned. Komaeda nodded. Hajime led him to the bed and they sat down.

"So, what's wrong?" Komaeda tensed up again.

"I think you'll get uncomfortable if we talk about it, Hajime."

"Well, I invited you in despite your weird obsession. I am fully expecting to be uncomfortable. You can tell me." Komaeda stared blankly at Hajime. The scene seemed so peaceful. Komaeda looked down at the ground.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I know I am scum. Nobody actually likes me, ya know." Komaeda smiled at Hajime. Anybody else would have been upset by that statement, but Komaeda felt at peace. He took comfort in the fact one thing about him had stayed the same.

"Well...a lot of people don't like you on this island. But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve a calm mind." Hajime placed his hand on Komaeda's knee. Komaeda jumped and pulled away. Hajime jumped in return hand halfway retracted. 

"Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to put your hand on my leg," Komaeda apologized. 

"No, it's fine," Hajime laughed. Komaeda started laughing as well. They both collapsed on the bed giggling. When they had eventually calmed down enough to speak, Hajime was the first one to speak.

"But, really. What's bothering you?" Komaeda paused. 

"I think that....I might love you." The silence that followed was almost suffocating. Hajime was stuck frozen, replaying Komaeda's words in his head. Komaeda, for the first time on the island, was scared of what might happen.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable--" Komaeda was pulled back onto the bed in a kiss. He melted into it, the kiss feeling so incredibly soft. When they both finally pulled away, the world seemed still for a minute. After they had processed what had actually happened, Hajime turned very red. Komaeda laughed at him which made Hajime pull him into another kiss which made Komaeda laugh even harder. Things eventually calmed down, resulting in Hajime and Komaeda holding hands on Hajime's bed.

"I'm glad you like me too, Hajime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. But on a better note, I finally have a Tumblr! If you want to follow me, you can find me(Corrie) here: uwuofnightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos! I'm also open to suggestions. If you have any, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
